Maaf, dan Kembalilah Bangkit
by shunshines
Summary: For Eyeshield 21 September: Forgiveness/Seharusnya, aku memaafkan diriku sendiri dan kalah menang bukan sepenuhnya aku yang bersalah./Aku harus kembali bangkit!/AT/Noromo/Warning inside/Mind to RnR?


Yeah, mungkin kalian anggap aku kaisar hebat.

Mungkin kalian tahu aku kelas atas.

Tapi, satu yang kalian 'tak ketahui—dan harus kalian ketahui.

Aku tengah jatuh terpuruk dalam jurang kepahitan.

**.:::.**

Ayutenshi Yunna P present,

"**Maaf, dan Kembalilah Bangkit**"

Disclaimer: R. Inagaki and Y. Murata

Story by: Ayutenshi Yunna P

Written by: Ayutenshi Yunna P

Warning alert: OoC(bangeeett), AT, typo (jaga-jaga), diksi ancur mampus, gajhe, setting maksa, dst...

Don't Like? Don't Read!

**.:::.**

For Eyeshield 21 Award September: Forgiveness  
>Semoga diterima dan sesuai kriteria.<p>

**.:::.**

Aku terdiam menatap lapangan hijau dengan salju putih menghiasi pojok maupuntengah lapangan. Meratapi nasibku sendiri, nasib kaisar yang tengah terpuruk. Jatuh.

Di dunia ini, memang 'tak ada yang pernah menang terus. Semua merasakan kekalahan, dan yang kalah akan merasa bersalah ...

Seperti aku.

Ya, aku tahu aku memang 'tak sepenuhnya bersalah. Aku juga akan tetap tahu kalau rekan setimku mengatakan, "sudahlah, bukan kau yang bersalah". Tapi, 'tahu' itu bukan sama dengan 'mengerti', bukan?

Aku tahu timku kalah. Aku tahu aku kalah. Kalah dengan seorang pemain bernama Kobayakawa Sena, yang bermain dengan identitas Eyeshield 21—sama denganku, dan tinggi badan yang tidak menyamaiku—bahkan tiga perempatnya.

Tapi, aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku kalah. Bukankah aku bisa menang kembali? Seperti aku yang dulu?

Aku menyalahkan diriku terus-menerus. Aku ini _ace_ tim. Harus bisa menunjukan yang terbaik, tapi, apanya yang terbaik?

Padahal aku bermain dengan bagus. Bermain seperti halnya pemain kelas atas. Bahkan aku pun sama sekali bukan pecundang. Aku juga sempat mengeluarkan pernyataan absolutku, tapi sayangnya meleset.

Sebenarnya ini salah siapa? Salahku, 'kah? Atau takdir yang tidak memihakku?

Aku 'tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Aku yang Eyeshield 21 asli asal SMP Afiliasi Universitas Notre Dame, bisa kalah begitu saja. Aku yang punya beribu pengalaman masa lalu, jatuh begitu saja. Inikah yang namanya Eyeshield 21 asli?

"Yamato-san...?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat asal suara yang memanggil namaku. Di pintu masuk bangku penonton-karena sekarang aku tengah berdiri dengan melamun di bangku penonton paling atas, terdapat sosok figur yang baru saja aku pikirkan. Sosok mungil dengan tinggi 150 senti ke atas. Dengan rambut karamel dan mata berwarna karamel yang sama. Kobayakawa Sena.

"Ada apa, Sena-kun?"

"A,ano ...," Sena dengan malu-malu mendekat ke arahku. Bahkan saat berhadapan dengannya saja, tinggi badan Sena hanya sebatas perutku. Hahaha ...

—dan aku pun tertawa pahit dalam batinku. "Yamato-san sedang apa di sini? Bukankah anggota timmu yang lain sudah pulang?"

"Aku sengaja di sini. Aku ingin menyendiri dulu, hahaha ..." Aku kembali tertawa pahit, tapi ini kukeluarkan dari pita suaraku. Rasanya seperti menelan obat pahit tanpa minum berhari-hari.

"Oh ... Ehm ... Yamato-san?" Sena menatapku, dengan nada memohon, ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Yang tadi, aku minta maaf ..."

"Kenapa? Kau 'tak bersalah—"

"Tidak, justru aku telah membuatmu seperti ini, Yamato-san."

Hening. Sama seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku yang bingung sendiri dan Sena yang menundukan kepalanya. "Kenapa? Padahal, aku 'tak apa-apa, kok. Jangan khawatir."

"Bukan itu ..." Sena masih menundukan kepalanya. "Kenapa Yamato-_san_ sesedih ini dengan kekalahan Yamato-_san_? Pasti karena Yamato-_san_ syok dengan posisi sendiri yang tergantikan olehku, ya 'kan?"

Aku terhenyak. Awalnya, aku ingin menjawab 'ya', tapi aku tidak enak dengan Sena. "Tidak juga, tapi bisa dikatakan begitu."

"Makanya, maafkan aku!" Sena mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatapku. Aku—dengan perasaan tidak enak—mengiyakannya, dan memohon pada Sena agar tidak semenyesal itu.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lapangan hijau itu lagi. Terus menatap sambil memutar ulang cuplikan video yang selalu terngiang di otakku. Membuat jantungku berdegup kencang dan pelipisku yang berkeringat dingin.

Tanpa sadar, aku tidak memperhatikan sekelilingku lagi. Keadaan Sena aku juga lupa—lembutnya, tidak sadar. Mataku panas dan buram, oleh air mata yang hanya menggenang. 'Tak bisa jatuh, menetes sebagai air mata tanda bersalah.

"Ya,Yamato-san?"

Suara Sena yang berkata pelan 'tak kupedulikan. Aku terlalu lemah, telah rapuh. Perisai baja yang selama ini kubangun untuk mempertahankan mentalku, hancur sudah. Retak, hanya karena kenyataan bahwa kelelawar setan yang berhasil menekukan lutut kaisar. Pecah, karena aku tidak bisa menahan rasa bersalahku sendiri.

"Yamato-san, dengarkan aku." Sena memaksaku untuk kembali ke dunia ini. Padahal, aku masih kesakitan karena jatuh dari indahnya dunia. Terperosok dalam jurang kesedihan. Penyesalan.

"Yamato-san! Aku bukannya sok tahu ... Tapi, aku juga pernah mengalami seperti ini. Kalaupun Yamato-san kalah, bukan sepenuhnya juga Yamato-san kalah. Semua anggota timmu merasakannya juga."

"Kalau itu aku sudah tahu." Balasku dingin dengan nada bergetar. Menahan air mata yang siap menetes ... karena kekalahan.

"Juga ... Juga Yamato-san! Kalau Yamato-san merasa bersalah, 'tak usah terbebani! Jika Yamato-san jatuh, anggota timmu siap menopangmu. Yamato-san memimpin, mereka berdiri dan mengikuti, dan lain-lain! Jadi, jangan merasa bersalah ...!" Sena mulai berkata lantang sambil menatapku lekat-lekat. Aku bisa melihatnya dari ekor mataku.

"Aku mengecewakan Teikoku Alexanders. Pemain senior yang dahulu ... Aku pecundang."

"Yamato-san ... Setahuku, Eyeshield 21 asli optimis—tidak sepertiku juga. Ta,tapi, kenapa Yamato-san jadi pesimis begini?"

"Ini memang salahku."

"Bukan," Sena mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke depanku, siap bertatap mata denganku. "Kalau Yamato-san kalah, Yamato-san tidak bersalah! Kalah dan menang tergantung usaha dan takdir. Timmu sudah berusaha, timku juga. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Jangan tersinggung ... tapi, maafkanlah dirimu sendiri, Yamato-san! Yamato-san 'tak sepenuhnya bersalah!"

Aku terhenyak. Otakku sibuk mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan musuhku sendiri. Bodohnya ...

"Di dunia ini, tidak ada yang namanya kepastian. Kepastian Yamato-san akan menang atau Yamato-san akan kalah itu tidak ada yang tahu. Di dunia ini pun, semua orang bisa kalah, dan kalah bukan salahnya jika sudah berusaha. Berusaha maksimal untuk mencapai kemenangan, tapi takdir berkata lain ..." Sena menghela napas, "kuharap kau mengerti, Yamato-san."

"Kau benar, Sena-kun." Aku tersenyum patah-patah. "Aku kalah, tapi ada yang menopangku. Aku 'tak sepenuhnya bersalah, karena usahaku sudah banyak. Sebagai pernghargaan kepada usahaku sendiri ... ah, aku berubah menjadi pemain kelas bawah."

"Tidak. Wajar setiap orang itu bersedih. Tapi Yamato-san harus maafkan diri sendiri. Yamato-san harus bersyukur dengan apa yang ada. Yamato-san sudah berusaha keras. Itu cukup, Yamato-san." Sena tersenyum seperti biasa. Cukup kembali membuatku sedikit lega.

"Sena-kun, berapa aku harus membalasmu?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba. "Kau sangat benar. Aku seharusnya bersyukur, karena aku sudah membawa timku ke XMass Bowl sampai sejauh ini. Mungkin ini bukan saatnya Teikoku menang."

"Be,benar." Sena tersenyum, lalu ia kembali melontarkan kata-kata yang menggugahku. "Meskipun jatuh, Yamato-san harus bangkit dan berjalan terus. Yamato-san pasti bisa melakukan apapun selama itu adalah batas kemampua Yamato-san. Aku percaya, Yamato-san pasti bisa~!"

"Terima kasih," aku tersenyum. Kepercayaan diriku bangkit lagi. "Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, Sena-kun."

"Aah~ douitta ..." Sena membalas dengan malu-malu. Aku mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Aku mau pulang, mau ikut?"

"Mmm ... Iya saja."

Aku menarik tangan Sena—mungkin mencengkramnya—keluar dari stadion. Stadion sebagai saksi biksu kaisar yang jatuh dan ...

Saksi bisu untuk kaisar yang bangkit kembali dari keterpurukannya dan kembali berjalan dan berjuang. Benar kata Sena, aku 'tak bersalah. Aku memang harus memaafkan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak hanya harus meminta maaf pada rekan timku, mulai dari tim satu sampai enam dan kepala sekolah. Tapi … ya, seperti yang kukatakan tadi …

Aku harus memaafkan diriku sendiri dan kembali bangkit seperti kata Sena.

**.:: Owari ::.**

Fyuhhh … *lirikfic*

Gak jelasnya … OAO"

Ngena nggak? Gomen minna … daku sedang error n bener-bener sibuk! Awalnya mau bikin fic yang berat dikit, tapi begitu liat tugas sekolah seabrek-abrek sama ulangan yang numpuk minta dibakar jadi nggak tau mau kapan … (mana gurunya ngancem kalo nilai turun bakal ditambahin tugas! n)

Ehm … daku mau ngucapin terima kasih buat; (no name),** Hey its MelMel **Akari Hulahupa**()**,** salmahimahi**,park taeyeon, sama **Matsura Akimoto** yang nyumbang ripiew di fic **A Honor of Win **daku~ Dibales via PM yak mas brooo …

Yang 'tak login~

(no name):

Hehe … sankyuuu~ jadi terharu(?) #lebeh. Oh ya, lain kali pake nama ya, jadi kunamain no name sajalah~ #ge-er

Sankyu ripiewnya MAX!

park taeyeon:

Betul … gut job! Nggak, ini sih masih kurang. Habis pas bulan puasa~ #tobatceritanya

Sankyu ripiewnya MAX!

Segitu aja minna~ daku Cuma minta ripiew berupa sumbangan, sembako, sedekah, uang, sama kertas pink ada tulisan angka 1 sama nolnya ada lima itu lohh! XDD

**RnR or CnC! w**

**.:::.**

_Saat kita tahu itu kesalahan kita,_

_Meminta maaf pada diri sendiri dan orang lain lah._

_Jangan menyerah dan putus asa._

_Karena kita masih punya kesempatan untuk lebih baik lagi._

_Belajar dari tumpukan kesalahan dan selalu mengingat kata 'maaf'._

_© Ayutenshi Yunna P_

**.:::.**


End file.
